In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a voice communication service while securing the mobility of users. However, the scope of services provided by the mobile communication systems have extended beyond the voice communication providing service and have now developed up to a level at which the mobile communication systems can provide a high speed data service. In spite of such a development, current mobile communication systems undergo deficiency of resources and users of current mobile communication systems require a service of a higher speed. Therefore, there is a requirement for a further developed mobile communication system.
In order to meet such a requirement, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is arranging standards for the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system which is being developed as one of next generation mobile communication systems. The LTE is a technology for achieving a high speed packet-based communication having a transmission speed of about 100 Mbps. To this end, various schemes are being discussed, including a scheme of simplifying a structure of a network to reduce the number of nodes located in a communication path and a scheme of making wireless protocols as close to a wireless channel as possible.
Meanwhile, efficient use of a radio spectrum is required in order to improve the performance of a wireless communication. However, the inter-cell interference in a dense network environment is a main cause limiting the performance improvement. A promising technology being studied in order to solve such an inter-cell interference problem is an inter-multi-cell cooperative transmission technology.
Recently, a cooperative communication technology, specifically a Coordinated Multi-Point transmission and reception (CoMP) technology, is being studied as a technology for improving the cell edge performance and the coverage. A study on a CoMP in a Heterogeneous Network (HetNet) is of particular interest, and a study for supporting fast sub-cell switching in the CoMP technology is being progressed.
Further, various studies are recently in progress for mobility enhancement as well as interference coordination in a dense small cell deployment environment, such as, for example, in a small cell environment (e.g., subway station, shopping mall, sports ground, stadium, city square, city street, downtown area, and the like) denser than the conventional small cell environment within a macro coverage.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.